Phantom Eater
by Sonny1996
Summary: Danny Phantom is called by Clockwork to help save the DWMA from the Kishin Asura. Is everyone up to help him? Will I ever get any better at the story? Will questions get answers? Stay tune and watch or read better if you read.
1. Chapter 1

T for Teen

A/N: Well after reading about a hundred (not really) fanfictions it is time for me to make my own this going to be my first fanfiction so I will take anyone's reviews (good, bad, and neutral any of them really) and process them…wish me luck. Oh yea this takes place as soon as Asura

(aka starts at episode 25 of Soul Eater) is awakened and I will try to get close to the actual script as possible. At first is going to write it as a book then when I did it sucked, but then I wrote it as a script to make sure it was right (for you and me).

I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or Soul Eater

* * *

Chapter 1

Danny was in his ghost form in the middle of the desert.

Danny with a questioning looks on his face: "Why am I here again?...oh, yeah because Clockwork send me here. But why in the middle of the desert! Why not at the front entrance of the place!" He shouted to no one.

Danny Fenton was walking to a place called the Death Weapon Meister Academy or the DWMA for short. He was told to go because clockwork was sent a massage from the Grim Reaper that states that he was needed was detailed with why he was needed.

Some how the Kishin known as Asura was reawakened and needed Clockwork's help to defeat him but Clockwork is going to send Danny Fenton/Phantom.

~Flashback~

Danny was in Clockwork's Tower he was being told why he was being sent to the DWMA.

Clockwork: "Do you know why I sent for you, Daniel?"

Danny: "No, is important that I go there?"

Clockwork nodded yes

Danny: "So why?"

Clockwork: "Because the Shinigami sent me a massage that says that the Kishin known as Asura was reawaken and he needs me to help him, but I can't go because I need to keep an eye on the flow of time to make sure that it doesn't go haywire."

Danny nodded with agreement knowing what happened with Dan Phantom.

Danny: "So you're going to send me to help him?"

Clockwork: "Yes"

Danny: "So where is he?"

Clockwork: "In Death City, Nevada you need to look for a school he opened called the DWMA he opened it as a training facility for humans with the ability to transform into weapons, as well as the wielders of those weapons, called meisters."

Danny: "Never heard of the place."

Clockwork: Well, because it is in another world.

Danny was shocked with what Clockwork just.

Clockwork: "Daniel, there are many other worlds, but they are not connected for many reasons, but this one needs help, because if the Kishin succeeds on taking this world it will become consume with insanity and no one knows, not even I, know what will happen it may cause the a rift and cause some madness to leak to the other worlds including this one and your own. He said in a very serious tone."

Danny: "Wait?! So you are saying that there are other worlds beyond my own and the Ghost Zone? And that this one needs my help in keeping this madness thing under control so it doesn't go world to world with doing so help this Shinigami guy to defeat that Kishin guy Asura?"

Clockwork nodded yes

Danny: "Ooookkkkaaayyy, anything else should I know before going?"

Clockwork: "Yes, the world is different from the one that you know all to well, so disregard anything that stands out from the ordinary other than that nothing really so I will open a portal to that world, when you see him refer to him as Lord Death. He is a highly respected member of that world and a very powerful one at that."

With that Clockwork summoned a portal that would lead our young hero to his destination.

Danny: "Wait, what about my family wouldn't they realize I'm missing?" He knew that his parents were clueless but not that clueless and that the task may take a long time to be finished.

Clockwork: "Don't worry I will make it seem that you are at Space Camp."

Danny: _"At least its summer, but I really wish that I could have spent it at Space Camp *__**sigh*.**__ Plus I think my parents, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie can handle the ghost hunting 'til I get back."_

And with trusting Clockwork with that task Danny made a concerned face at Clockwork but at the same time knowing that he can trust Clockwork with almost anything that was important as the goal at hand and with that he went into the portal.

When Danny got to the other side of the portal he first realize was that he was in the middle of nowhere then he look around just to see that the sun was…. laughing?

Danny: "Well he did say that this world is different, and I'm not going get any where by just standing in here. Let's get a move on!"

And with that Danny Fenton transformed himself into Danny Phantom, transforming his T-shirt and jeans into a Black and White hazmat jumpsuit, revealing his iconic DP insignia on his chest, his dark raven hair turned Snowy white, lastly his icy blue eyes turned luminescent green as soon as he changed into Phantom he felt a sudden change of his weight; he jumped up and started to fly forward turning his legs into a tail, unaware that someone from his past followed him from the Ghost Zone to this new world.

~End of Flashback~

Danny: "Oh yeah I need to go to Death City and then get to the DWMA to talk to this Shinigami guy if I can ever find damn to place." He muttering to himself

Looking around the desert, After 3 or more hours of searching he finally found a large city that was in the middle of the desert. Going to the Entrance of the large city, he looked to see a sign saying, "Welcome to Death City".

So he turned back to Danny Fenton and then he did just that and upon walking into the city he notice that almost everywhere in the city there was a skull.

Danny: "_Sam would like this place with all these skulls around_, now to get down to business I need to get I directions to this DWMA place, maybe I can ask around?" Danny muttered to himself hoping to get some sort direction to the place he had to be at.

Meanwhile at the DWMA Sid the turned zombie teacher of the DWMA was giving information about matters of the Demon Swordsman.

Sid: "About the Demon swordsman."

Death: "hmm?"

Sid: "He surrendered to us after the battle under the school so we've taken him into custody, but I think that you should be the one to decide on how his dealt with now that we have him."

Death: "hhmm, yes I should, hhumm."

Sid: "Is there something brothering you, sir?"

Death: "Yes, there's something strange about the demon sword."

Sid: "What do you mean by strange?"

Death: "The demon sword has devoured a great number of human souls, right? So we except him to be well on his way to being a Kishin, but nothing could be further from the truth."

Sid: "What do you mean?"

Death: "I don't know its even possible, but I guess you could say it seems that something has a sort of purifying affect on him recently. What do you think about it, Sid?"

Sid: "I have don't slightest idea, but I do think that we need to hold the demon swordsman accountable for all the horrible crimes. I realized that he is a child and was lead by a witch, but we can't ignore his actions. I think that same severe punishments that will always use for cases like this should apply here as well, don't you agree?"

Death said this while moving his body to the right: "Hhuummmm?" Sid just repeated what Death did.

Death: "Don't know so I think that I'm going to put it off."

Upon walking into Death City Danny notice that there was a lot of buildings some of which have been destroyed and that it was maybe difficult to find the school until he notice a boy and a girl around his own age walking by and decided to ask them if they knew where the DWMA is.

Danny: "Hey, you two! Do you know where the Death Weapon Meister Academy is?""

The girl: "Yea it's… over there." Pointing at a huge building that look like a giant skull.

The boy: "If you don't mind me asking, what business do you have there?"

Danny: "Oh I need to talk to the Shinigami about something."

The girl: "Oh well if you need directions to the Death Room ask for Sid Barrett, he will lead you the Death room, and by the way I should tell you this he's a zombie."

That made Danny raised an eyebrow considering that Danny saw ghosts, but never a zombie.

Danny: "Thanks, I will."

With the help of the boy and girl that gave him he was well on his way to the DWMA. But in the background you could see someone or something coming out of the shadows.

Meanwhile, in the Death room Sid and Lord Death were discussing about the summoning of the Death Scythes and who did come to Shibusen.

Death: "On to the next issue, including Spirit what is our head count looking so far for the gathering of the eight Death Scythes?"

Sid: "Well, I a peers Justin has arrived, counting Spirit, the other two that got in earlier, we have a total count of four."

Death: "Well, we have half of them at least. What are the other four up to?"

Sid: "It looks like the ones in charge of Europe and west Asia are too busy with work and can't make it here right now."

Death: "That's no good, what about the one we have station out in South America?"

Sid: "It kinda' hard to tell with all the growling and barking."

Death: "And Africa?"

Sid: "Yea, they're not going to take our calls."

Death: "And Clockwork?"

Sid: "We haven't heard from him."

The room was silent until Lord Death broke it.

Death: "Well, I guess four of them is just have to be good enough, there's hoping. I guess that Clockwork had more pressing matters with him being the Master of time and all."

Back to Danny it took him a while to get to the stairs of Shibusen.

Danny: "Well, this is the place." He said to himself looking at the long staircase a head of him. "At else I can fly, but would need to transform back before I get to the top so no one can see me."

He did just that and when he looked at the school it was a site to see the entire front looked like a skull. With the three orbs at the top the academy are arranged so that they resemble the holes in in a skull whilst the gaps in between the towers directly below the three orbs form the outline of 'teeth.' The whole thing that got his attention was how big the columns were and with rest of the building made him feel so insignificant. Upon entering the school he notice a man that looked a lot like a zombie, Danny thought to himself "_That must be Sid"_.

Danny: "Umm? Excuse me, but are you Sid Barrett?"

The man turned around

Sid: "Yes… and you are?"

Danny: _Finally!, _"My Name is Danny Fenton, I was sent by Clockwork to help with the Kishin problem."

Sid: "Good we were about to give up hope for his help."

Danny: "So can you help me to the Death Room, please? I need to talk to Lord Death."

Sid: "Oh! Of course, sorry."

As both Sid and Danny were on their way to the Death room when they got there Justin, Yumi, and Marie three of the eight Death Scythes and Professor Franken Stein exiting the room. The four notice that Sid was talking to a young raven-haired teen, which had on a white tee shirt with a red oval on it, and had blue jeans on.

Marie: "Hey, Sid who's your friend."

Sid: "Hey Marie, this is Danny Fenton, he here to help with the Kishin situation. Danny this is Marie Mjölnir, Azusa Yumi, Justin Law, Professor Franken Stein."

Danny just waved and said Hi. Looked at them saw a blonde woman that had an eye patch covering her left eye, turned to see a woman of a Japanese decent. She is of average height, slightly shorter than Justin Law, turned again to a man wearing priest-like attire that makes him resemble somewhat of a catholic priest, he was listening to loud music, lastly he turned to a man wearing sewn stitches on his clothes with a lab coat also stitched to gather, but the thing that makes him stand more is the large screw going through his head.

Everyone was looking at the teen thinking on what he could do help the situation. Except Stein we was looking at his soul, but couldn't see it wondering why, think he could find out will a simple experiment involving cutting him open seeing how he ticked.

Danny: _Why are they all staring at me? And that Stein guy is starting to creep me out, _He thought feeling uncomfortable mainly by Stein.

Danny: "Umm, Sid shouldn't I talk to Lord Death?"

Sid: "Yes, he's just go through that door."

Danny said his thanks to Sid for helping him to the Death Room and said he later to the three Death Scythes and Stein, who still creeped him out, he walked into the Death Room that had a hallway that had…. Guillotines? _I hopefully that they're not going to fall on me, _he thought to himself. A strange-looking room, it had a dome-shaped ceiling with a bright blue sky filled with white clouds. But other that the room was empty other than a large mirror with a brass frame, Danny saw two men talking to each other. One man had red hair and was wearing a black suit that had a tie shaped like cross. The other man was in a cloak with a cartoonish looking mask. When Danny started to walk up to them, they heard his footsteps; they stopped talking and looked at Danny as he walked up to them.

Danny: "Um, sorry to interrupt you, but I was sent by Clockwork to help with the Kishin situation."

Death: "Oh! I was waiting for him, one moment, Spirit, you what to do?"

Spirit: "Yea"

Death: "You can go now."

The man named Spirit turned around, proceed to leave, on his way he caught a glance at Danny. As soon as he left, Lord Death told Danny everything of the situation.

Danny: "Sounds look you got yourselves in a pickle."

Death: "Yes, and if you don't mind me asking; why didn't Clockwork come himself?"

Danny: "He couldn't come because he needed to keep an eye on the flow of time to make sure that nothing goes haywire, so he sent me, but don't worry I'm as powerful as Clockwork, but I can't control time." He said rubbing the back of his neck with a weak smile.

Death: "Hum?"

He stopped rubbing his neck.

Danny: "I thought Clockwork already told you?"

Death: "No, we've been sending massages like crazy and not one of them has been returned. The only feedback we gotten was from you."

Danny: "Huh?" _So how did he know that this world was in trouble? Well, he is the 'all knowing, the all seeing, the all etc.", but still I can't help feeling something wrong with the picture here._

Death: "Oh well, to the matter at hand for the time being I like to enroll you into DWMA." He said in a cheery tone.

Danny: "WHAT?!" He said with a shocked face on. "Are you joking?"

Death: "Don't worry just as a temporary student until the Kishin matter is dealt with. And I will have an apartment set up for you, rent free, for your stay in Death City And any of your expenses will be taken care of that include food, books, etc."

Danny: "Okay", _I really should've put more thought into this mission. Well, on bright side of things I don't have to pay for anything._

Death: "So you will starting tomorrow."

Danny: _Man, everything is happening to fast. First I forced with going to another world by Clockwork doing HIS WORK! Then, getting lost in the freaking desert by Clockwork, finding Death city, getting help from two people to find the sinking building. Then getting creep out by that Stein guy I hope that I don't have him as the teacher. And the last thing I want to be in the summer is a student. *__**Sigh**__* Man, still don't know what a Kishin is? Wait…_ "Umm? Lord Death?"

Death: "Umm?"

Danny: "What exactly is a Kishin?"

Death: "Well, Kishin are beings created as the final result of consuming an unimaginable amount of pure Souls, human souls, any individual who achieves the status of Kishin has the power of a god, and becomes an equal to I, Lord Death. This individual will also excrete a Madness Wavelength of such high density that it can encompass the entire world, driving those who fall to it to utter insanity."

Danny: _From what Clockwork told me of Lord Death's power then a Kishin must be really powerful._ And how was the First Kishin created?"

Death: "The first Kishin created, Asura, was part of the group that was led by myself, to rid the world of corrupted souls, the Eight Powerful Warriors. Out of fear, Asura ate pure human souls that were not part of my list. Asura became so fearful, that he would soon eat his own partner weapon, Vajra. I eventually stopped Asura and I had his entire skin removed, his blood drained and used the same skin as a sack for his body. As a result of this, I rooted my soul to Death City to keep Asura sealed and founded Shibusen to prevent the creation of any new Kishin."

Danny: "So the students fight post-Kishins?"

Death: "Yes"

Danny: "Will I?"

Death: "No, you will be fighting ghosts that have resurfaced but you might encounter a few Kishin along the way, just use your soul wavelength to defeat them."

Danny: "What is soul wavelength?"

Death: "The Soul Wavelength is the rhythm of one's soul. The wavelength carries the true characteristics of a person's soul. Some people are able to see people's souls and sense their Soul Wavelengths through the ability of Soul Perception. Most meisters have the Soul Perception ability; some have a stronger ability than others. A Soul Wavelength is what allows meisters and weapons to initiate a Soul Resonance. This is done by connecting souls and sending power back and forth between each other, enhancing the power, and finally releasing. Wavelengths can be compatible with other people, allowing for resonance, meister-weapon teams, etc. Although certain people do not match Soul Wavelengths with each other. This makes working together very difficult."

Danny: "Umm-"

Death: "To much info?"

Danny: "Yea." He said nodding. "I think that's all I need to know _for now anyway._"Danny started to walk off until Danny's ghost sense when off. Without time to think Danny transformed into him alter ego Danny Phantom.

Death:_ So he is half-ghost._

Woof!

Danny and Death: "huh?"

They Danny and Lord Death saw a little green glowing puppy with a brown leathery collar come out of the nowhere with a happy, playful, and dimwitted look on his face. It quickly ran towards Danny then he quickly realized it was Cujo the ghost dog. Danny changed back into his human form.

Danny: "Cujo? What are you doing here? Did you follow me here, boy?" He said while picking up Cujo.

Woof! Cujo still had the same dimwit look on his face.

Lord Death walked up next to Danny.

Death: "Who's this?" He said in a confused tone. Cujo just looked at him in a puzzled look turning his head to the side and just barked.

Woof!

Danny: "This sir, is Cujo, he's not my dog he just follows me around sometimes. Well, since Cujo is here I guess he could help…. a little."

Death: "Oh?"

Death: "Well, feel free to walk among the city, take in the sites, get something to eat, do whatever you feel like doing."

Danny: "Thanks!"

Death: "If you ever need to talk or discuss something don't hesitate about calling, just find a mirror or any reflective surface such as a window, and trace the numbers '42-42-564' onto it when ever you want to chat." He said in a cheery tone.

Danny: "Thanks again"

Danny put Cujo down on the ground then proceeded to go to the hallway. Danny remembered his way out of the building. As soon as Danny and Cujo left the school and made their way to the last steps of the school.

Danny: "Hey, Cujo." Cujo looked up at Danny. "Wanna look around the city?"

Woof! He barked in a happy tone.

Danny: "I'll take that as a yes then!"

Upon walking in the city Danny notice some places he really didn't pay attention to when he was looking for the school, he notice a café called Death Bucks, a fast-food restaurant called McDeaths.

Danny: "Strange" He said silently to himself.

Walking even further he notice that all of the buildings had the word 'Death' in the title one way or another.

Danny: "still strange ***yawn*** man! Today has been full, this morning I would have never image going to a place like this! Well."

Danny pulled out a piece of paper the Shinigami gave to him showing directions to the place where he will be staying. Danny and Cujo walked to their 'temporary' apartment.

Danny: "This is the place"

Danny pulled out the key for his (and Cujo's) new apartment, he unlocked the, turned the knob, opened the door to reveal a living room that with one couch, two chairs, a coffee table, and one large TV. On one side of the room was the kitchen it had the basic appliances including a coffee maker. In the center of the kitchen it had dinner table that had one chair on each side of the table. On another side of the living room was door that Danny guessed was the bedroom.

Danny: "Man, I'm so tired out!" He quickly closed the door and headed towards to what he presumed was the bedroom.

When he opened the door it revealed the basic things you would find in a bedroom, it had a twin-sized bed, a desk, closet, a mirror, a window showing an over view of the city and a clock that show the time was 3:32 p.m.

Danny walked to the window and looked outside he could see a basketball court and he notices some people there one of which is vomiting. Danny quickly looks up at the sky.

Danny: _"It's still daylight out but I- _***yawn*** _should get some sleep for tomorrow."_

Danny was too tired to do anything else but sleep. So he walked slowly to the bed and just plopped himself on the bed with out a second thought he fell into a deep slumber.

-Line Break-

Sid: "Lord Death… you put it off before, but I think we have to decide what to do with the demon sword."

Death: "All right then I made up I mind. We'll enrolled him in the Academy"

Sid: "Seriously?"

Death: "Yes, of course seriously! Really not joking. That's my decision, the kid has some major issues that we'll have to deal with I know but if we guild carefully enough he will become an expellant ally for the DWMA we really could use someone like him on our side right now."

Sid: "I understand but his still in no condition to enroll in classes."

Death: "I agree with you that's what we'll move slowly, his trail enrollment at the academy begins tomorrow!"

* * *

A/N: It's done… IT'S DONE! Finally nearly 2 weeks for chapter one and I'm done…. for now anyway. Wow the Shinigami has some of the most horrible punishments ever…. To learn!

Give a review or something…. PANCAKES! Or give me pancakes!


	2. Author's Note

I would like to say that I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to upload the new chapter because my internet is off and my cat is sick. So a lot is going on I will upload a chapter but not any time soon. And all I ask for is forgiveness.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own soul eater or Danny phantom ***hangs head down*** but I wish that I did ***teardrop*** DON'T LOOK AT ME!

1 Hour later

Can ghost dogs eat? I mean their dead so they can't? Does any of this make sense?

Am I rushing into things tell me if I am.

Good and bad news, bad news my internet is shut off, I'm going to go with the Japanese version of the Soul Eater Anime because I can only find and download the English subbed version and the English dubbed was going a little too fast for me. Good news I should be able to finish each chapter in one or two weeks or I might just post them at random times with the subbed version and my cat is OK! Thou you can't fix annoying!

***thumb up***

Lets get into the story already!

Chapter 2

Danny woke up to a licking sensation on the bottom of his foot. Danny kicked and heard a soft thump.

Danny: "ummm…ummm…not now."

Woof Woof Woof! Sounding very annoyed

Danny: "Fine I'll get up, just stop barking", he said while waving his arm lazily around, he got out of bed, started to move around and winced when he heard a poppin' sound coming from his own body. He looked at the clock. "Six a.m." He looks at Cujo very unhappily; Cujo just looks back satisfied at the fact that he himself got his (in his mind) owner up and about. ***Sign***

When he got out of his bed room he realized the how cool his new apartment is, he went to bathroom, got ready for the day, when he was done he looked in the fridge for eggs, found what he needed he closed the fridge door and started breakfast. When it was done he put the eggs on a plate and started to eat when got finished there was a knock on the door.

Danny: "Un? Who could that be?"

When Danny opened the door he got a surprise look on his face.

Danny: "Hey, you're the girl that help me to get the school!"

The girl: "Yea, My Name is Maka Albarn, and I'm guessing that you got there safely?"

Danny: "Yea I did and my name is Danny. Danny Fenton"

Woof!

Danny: "Looks like someone wants to be part of the conversation"

Maka: "Who this?"

Danny: "This, Maka, is Cujo"

Maka bend down towards Cujo, Cujo looked up and turned his head to an angle and stared back.

Maka: "He's…he's….."

Danny grew cautious at that moment.

Maka: "Adorable!" Quickly hugging Cujo.

In the back of Danny's mind: "_What?_"

Danny: "So! Maka did you need anything?"

Maka: "Oh yea, Lord Death told me that you are a new student at the DWMA, is that right?"

Danny: "Yea, why?"

Maka: "You're going to know your way around the building so Lord Death instructed me to show you around."

Danny: "Sweet, a tour."

Woof!

Danny: "uhhh..mind a tag along?"

Maka: "nope"

Danny: "Good since we're all settled here, I think we are done here."

When they were done at the apartment they walked to the school. Along the way Danny learned that the guy that she was with was her partner 'Soul Eater Evans' but Danny leaned that he should just call him Soul and that he wasn't the only one that was going to take the school's tour.

When Danny and Maka made it to the school they were going to meet with one of the people that are going to take the tour. And it turned out that the person lived in the school's…. dungeon?

Danny: "_This place gets weirder and weirder by the second_", he thought to himself.

Sid: "I tried calling to him many times, but he was too afraid to come out. In the end, he said he doesn't know how to interact with zombies."

Danny remembered that Lord Death told him about the Demon Swordsman Crona. Saying that his was in fused with a dangerous substance called Black Blood, that the Witch named Medusa was he's mother and that she forced him to commit acts of wrong; but Maka saved him from isolation thus he surrendered to the DWMA. He also that Crona can be very scared….easily.

Maka: "Oh, I see."

Sid: "He's extremely depressed, and there's nothing I can really do." ***points down a hall* **"His room is this way."

Maka: "So I finally get to see Crona."

Sid: "It seems you've successfully grasped his soul wavelength. I'd like you to teach him all sorts of things so that he can get accustomed to DWMA quickly."

Maka: "Sure! My pleasure!"

Sid: "Danny, I want you to help her."

Danny: " You sure?"

Maka: "It be nice to have your aid with Crona."

Danny: "Well, I guess I'll help then!"

Sid: "I appreciate it, both of you."

?: "I can't believe I'm stranded in a place like this… I'm cold! I'm hungry! I'm starving!

Sid: "Oh, she's finally here?"

Danny thought who could it be? But when he saw who it was he was a little surprised. It was Marie, but why was she down here? She can't be taking the tour, can she?

Sid: "Show her around the place too while you're at it."

She is. But why wasn't she a student too? Shouldn't she know the building better than he and Crona?

Marie: "I could swear already gone this way before…." She looks up and spots Sid with two students. "Sid!" runs up to Sid moving Maka and Danny. "Sorry, could you move? I was so lost I thought I was gonna die down here!"

Sid with sweat trop: "You used to go to this school."

Saying this caused Danny to have a sweat trop. Walked until they stop at a door.

Danny: "_Guess this is the place_"

Maka: "I'm coming in. Huh? There's no one here."

?: "Maka…"

Maka looked in more then jumped in with a surprised look on her face.

Maka: "What are you doing over there?!"

Crona: "I feel calmer when I'm in the Cer-Ner."

Maka: "Don't give it a name like that. Here, stand up."

Crona: "O-Okay…"

Maka: "I'm going to show you around school now!"

Crona: "Umm… U-Uhh…"

Maka: "It's great to have you here, Crona!"

Crona: "Yeah…"

Marie walked in with Danny after her.

Marie: "Hey,hey!"

Maka: "This is Ms. Marie and Danny."

Marie: "Hello! Tomorrow is my first day as a teacher, too!"

Danny: "Same thing but I'ma student!"

Marie: "In that sense, we're in the same boat! Let's do our best together!"

Crona: "Y-Yeah…"

Danny: "Sure"

Sid creeps in to be seen.

Sid: "Using your common anxieties to alleviate his fears! Nice guts, Marie!"

Danny shifted his eyes on Crona who went to a corner.

Maka: "Crona?!"

Crona: "The blue person is looking this way… I'm scared!"

Marie: "Stay out of this, Sid" She pushed Sid out of the room for Crona's benefit.

Maka: "Sid looks like a mean, blue gorilla but he's actually a nice guy!"

Crona: "Okay…"

Marie: "Okay! Your short school life mon't wait for you! Let's go outside!" Se said pointing outside of the room.

?: Don't be getting' too smug, you ugly- faces!

Suddenly something came out of Crona's back in shape of… Someone? A thing?

Maka: "There you are, Mini-Ragnerok!"

Danny: "Mini? You mean that thing was bigger?!"

Marie: "What is that?! It's so cute!"

Ragnarok: "You did something, didn't you?! You ugly cow!"

Maka: "Don't look at me?"

Ragnarok: Besides, I don't remember ever agreeing to be your friend!

Maka: "Looks like I can get close now without any fear of getting hurt!" She said patting his head. That pissed him off that he grabbed Crona's arm moving it upwards causing it to lifted Maka's…umm.. Skirt.

Maka:"Wha-?"

Ragnarok: That panty shot was more of a turn-off I expected, you cow!"

Maka with nothing but red eyes of rage and a book ready to make Ragnarok it's bitch… but instead hits Crona.

Crona: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Don't his me! I'll never do it again! Don't hit me! Don't hit me!

Maka: "Crona! I should be apologizing!"

Danny: _"This should be interesting."_

The tour was certainly interesting with learning that the school was a labyrinth of classrooms and training rooms. But Danny was more happy about learning about the class that him will in. Crescent Moon was it? Strange that they use phases of the moon as a way to differ the rooms they really set from other schools. But the good thing was that Maka, Crona and more of their friends will be in the same class as Danny. That way Danny doesn't have to make friends all over again!

Making their way throughout the school Maka had to give a or several pushes to Crona to get out of the school to see the view of the sun from one of the many decks of the school. Man the Sun is annoying to look a but you have to admit it is a beauty.

Maka: "Come on, look up, Crona. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Looking up at the view and taking it in…..he started to shiver at the sight of it.

Crona: "E-Eep, it's so bright…"

Marie and Maka just giggled while Danny just looked and surged his shoulders.

Crona: "Did… Did I say something strange?"

Moving back into the school they made their way through the classrooms. Making their way into the class room of Crescent Moon. They met up with Soul looking as cool as he can.

Soul: "So, what do you think of the school? Think you can do okay here?"

Danny: "Yah other than navigation through the school. I think I do fine."

Crona: "No, not me, this definitely isn't for me…"

Marie: "You'll be fine! We'll all be with you!"

Moving to the front of the desks

Crona: "I can't do it! I'm going back to the Cor-Ner!"

Soul: "I wanna kick him so bad!"

Maka: "Quit it In the case, how does writing poetry sound?"

Soul: "Writing poetry? Are you serious?!" In a laughing fit

Danny: "Yah Maka! Why write feelings on paper? Are you emo?" Couldn't help but laugh next to Soul.

But Danny quickly saw a pissed Maka And if Danny saw a pissed Maka walk over to hit Soul and Danny making a dint into their heads.

Maka: "I often write poems when something's bothering me!"

Soul: "Are you serious?! Damn, you're gloomy!"

Danny knew what would happen next but he couldn't help be laugh again.

Danny: "You are emo!"

Soul: "You can talk to me about it, if you'd like?!"

Again Maka hit them on the head and this time the teachers desk broke.

Maka: "Let's write one together!"

Crona: "If you say so…"

30 minutes later

Crona: "D-D-D-D-"

Maka: "Done?"

Crona: "Yeah."

Marie: "Let me see!"

Soul: "This is so stupid…"

Danny: "You can say that again."

Maka and Marie looked at the piece of paper with writing on it carefully….

Crona: "What… do you think?"

They said nothing just walked to the corner of the room and sat in gloom.

Maka: "I'm sorry for being born…"

Marie: "How depressing…"

Soul and Danny were flabbergasted. In all honesty Danny never saw someone so depressed since Spectra and Bertrand got to the students of Casper High and who ever was in that fight never wanted to get back into it but that was a hazard of ghost fighting, enemies always come back for more (the box ghost is more than enough proof by the way).

A loud guy with blue spiky hair came (more like bragging) into the room.

Black Star: "What're you crumbums doing in here?! The weather's great outside!" Looked a Maka and Marie. "well, I guess my existence is like that of the sun! If you're ever feeling lost, just look at me and you will find you way!"

Danny: "I'll in mind."

Black Star: "uhhh?... Who are you?"

Danny: "Danny, I'm a new student."

Black Star got the idea to test the new kid on his strength.

Black Star: "HEY! NEW KID FI….."

Soul: "Here"

Black star read what was on the paper. But at the end of the paper he did the same as Maka and Marie.

Black Star: "I'm sorry for being born…."

Danny: "whoa"

Soul: "This thing really is destructive…

But curiosity got the best of Soul and Danny was they read the poem they now knew why they acted the way they did.

Danny and Soul: "I'm sorry for being born…"

Crona: "I'm sorry for being born…"

Looking at them all.

Sid: "I'm sorry for coming back to life."

Danny: "When did you get here?!"

Forward to the Death Room. Lord Death and Sid were talking about matters at hand including Crona.

Sid: "About Crona… Well, there are still some problems… But I do believe he'll grow accustomed eventually."

Death: "Glad to hear it! But you're looking somewhat pale, Sid. Are you feeling sick?"

Sid: "Oh, no, it's nothing! Anyway, Crona is headed for the Czech Republic as we speak. I sent him along as part of Maka's supplementary lesson."

Death: "And Danny?"

Sid: "He was sent to Rome along with his dog to find some of the pre-Kishin that have re-appeared."

Death: "Good and about Maka's lesson what has happened there?"

Sid: "There's a strange village where most of its citizens engineer puppets and figures. Apparently, the oldest golem created there has suddenly started to go berserk. Luckily, the extent of the damage seems to be light, but…"

Death: "Hold on. Is that for real?"

Sid: "Is what?"

Death: "When golems are created, they're programmed only to protect things. Going berserk and destroying stuff is unthinkable… It may have something to do with the madness wavelengths. Sid. Contact Stein. I want to hear his opinion.

Walking into Rome Danny and Cujo were living it up kinda.

Danny: "With all the time I could have forgotten the Fenton Thermos this is the time I really need it and I don't have it."

Jazz had always scowled and badgered him on keeping a extra Thermos in emergences he could hear it all.

(sign)

Danny: "Lets go, Cujo"

Taking the bag of items that the school gave him (thankfully) maybe this will help?

Danny: "Since most ghost come out and play at night." Looks at Cujo "I guess we're going to have some fun while we wait."

Woof! Woof!

Lucky for them Danny had money to spend and time to waste.

* * *

Dancing to "Do you like Waffles" eating a pancake. Notices readers.

"Oh. Haha hows it goinn'?"

Throws a cookie at Sonny's head.

"Wooo what's that for?"

Reader tells Sonny something.

"Ohhhhh, the reason that I couldn't post was….. that I got really busy with school!."

Reader scowls Sonny.

"Its true and I can't post anything during summer cuuuuuzzzzz I have to give back my computer to my school cuz I don't really own it but I am suppose to use it for school."

Reader still scowls Sonny.

"I'm sorry" on knees begging for stop scowling of reader (that sounded bad).

"What if I said that I'm thinking a of doing a another story about Cold Case and Danny Phantom?"

Sonny get off knees onto feet.

"And that I kinda have an Original Hero story? I might post one if you ask for one but the Cold Case one is not finish and I can't think of what to put in it, sorry."

Reader gives a cookie to Sonny?


End file.
